A day in the life of Aliea teams
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: Just a bunch of short looks into what the day is like for the teams of Aliea Academy. Starts with Gemini Storm. I'm sorry for any errors that you find in the story. I'm only tagging the captains btw.
1. Gemini Storm

Gemini Storm

A day in the life of the team Gemini Storm is pretty normal, so here's a peek into what their schedule is like. This is their schedule from Monday to Saturday

**8:30 AM Diam and Riimu Cook**

The first ones to wake up is usually Diam and Riimu, their forwards. The two have always gotten along since the day Riimu was brought here, Diam coming a month earlier than her. They go down stairs into the kitchen and start preparing breakfast for the others. Diam pulls out all the ingredients and puts them in order while Riimu checks the recipes and gets started. Bless Diam but he isn't allowed to cook anymore when he broke all the appliances he touched the first week of moving into this quarter. While they cook, slowly everyone else gets up and shuffles into the living room, half of them still in their night clothes and the other half dressed for the day.

**9:30 AM Breakfast Together**

When they're done cooking, Diam grabs all the trays with Riimu and help from Coral most of the time. The trays get handed out and everyone sits down in front of the tv to watch and eat.

**10:00 AM Clean up**

When everyone finishes eating, it is Guringo's job to collect the dishes and wash them with Coral. While they do that, Pandora and Karon clean up the living room and straighten it out in case there's a mess. During this time everyone helps out in tidying so that they can return to a clean home.

**10:54 AM Rush to get ready**

During this time, they realize what time it is and those not dressed, rush to put their Gemini Storm uniforms on while those who already did it, wait outside.

**11:00 AM Practice**

Reize gathers everyone up and makes sure they remember their alien names, are dressed properly, and everyone is functional. With that done he leads them towards the grounds where they train with the other teams.

**14:00 (3:00) PM Lunch Break**

Reize pulls out the box with everyone's Bentos that are made the night before. He hands them out to everyone and tries to ignore the stares they get everyday by the other teams. They eat together for thirty minutes before they all go back to practice after Gemini Storm thanks whoever made the bento (usually Riimu and Diam).

**19:00 (7:00) PM Head back to quarters**

With practice done and over between all the teams, Gemini Storm head home and everyone changes into their night clothes.

**20:00 (8:00) PM Lo and Gorureo Make Dinner**

They switch off with Diam and Riimu with who makes dinner and breakfast. While they make the Dinner though, Riimu and Diam start preparing the Bentos for tomorrow's practice as well. The four of them stay in the kitchen together and talk, it's always a nice atmosphere to walk into. sometimes the others who aren't doing anything will help set the table or just sit with them in the kitchen and talk.

**21:00 (9:00) PM Dinner**

Once Dinner is made, Bentos are set for tomorrow, and the table is set, everyone goes and sits at the table. The food is laid out and once everyone has made their plates, they all start eating and talking together. The rule they decided to keep when they moved in and the teams were made is: "We don't start eating till everyone is at the table. Even if one person isn't there yet, we wait." At first half of them didn't want to use that rule because they didn't eat the first few nights together. People kept locking themselves in their dorms. After a while though, they all started getting use to it and it is a favored time of day. Everyone starts talking about what happened during practice and stories about what everyone's doing during their free times on Sundays.

**22:00 (10:00 PM) Lights out**

Exhausted from the days practice, they all immediately help out with dishes and cleaning up so that they can go to bed sooner. When everything is done, it is Gigu and Ganimede's jobs to make sure all the windows and doors are locked. When that's over, they send an ok to the rest of the memebrs via the intercom system Father had put in. They turn off all their lights and everyone falls asleep quickly.

**BONUS**: Who's in what dorm room:

FIRST FLOOR ROOMS:

Room one: Reize-Diam

Room Two: Riimu-Pandora

Room Three: Gigu and Ganimede

SECOND FLOOR ROOMS:

Room one: Lo and Gorureo

Room TWo: Guringo and Coral

Room Three: Karon

END


	2. Epsilon

**Epsilon Schedule **

**8:00 AM Everyone gets up**

At this time everyone slowly starts getting up and doing personal grooming. Desarm goes into Moll's room with Maquia and together they help her hook up to her oxygen machine. When they finish, they go into their separate rooms to also get ready. Despite them being a first rank team, they all are very groggy and not at all alert in the morning. Some of them fall back asleep and aren't even dressed by the time it's time for practice.

**9:30 AM Breakfast**

Depending on how intense the soccer practice the day before was, they sometimes eat breakfast together. If the practice was really tiring, they usually miss breakfast and end up just eating an energy bar or two on the way to practice. If the practice wasn't that bad, they are able to wake up early enough to have a decent meal.

**10:30 AM Check in**

Hopefully by now everyone is fully awake and has changed into their uniforms. If not, this is the time when Desarm and Zel will see who needs to do what. They will go room to room and knock to wake up anybody who fell asleep. The usual criminals that fall asleep and have to be woken up are Fadora, Kenvil, Titan, and Keison.

**11:00 AM Practice**

By this time they all go towards the grounds where practice is. Everyone is in their outfits and are ready to roll.

**3:00 PM Lunch Break**

By now all the teams are eating lunch in their little areas. Epsilon sits on the stairs of the stadium with Gemini Storm, despite different ranks they like to sit as a group every now and then. They'll share lunches with their mates but if they don't sit together, Epsilon usually just goes out quickly for lunch and returns soon.

**7:00 PM Head Home**

Practice is over by now and everyone heads back, tired and ready to eat then sleep. They all get changed back into their normal attire and everyone sits down in their living room.

**8:00 PM Dinner**

By this time everyone should be changed and relaxing in the living room. Crypto should be pulling a movie out right about now and pressing play. The team usually likes to play an action comedy, but on Wednesday nights they promised the girls they'd watch a horror flick. While everyone votes on a movie and Crypto pushes it in, Swarm is ordering dinner over the phone. They don't really like pizza but they all really love eating noodles. When the food gets here, it's passed out and everyone just watches the movie of the night while eating.

**10:30 PM Clean up, then lights out.**

The movie is over and everyone's fed. They all start cleaning up and tidying the living room (Desarm will never admit it, but he is a neat freak about their quarters) before they head to bed. Metron helps Moll into bed, checks all the windows and doors to see if they're locked and then send an OK to the others via intercom system.

**11:00 Sleep**

Everyone is sleeping, or should be asleep by now. Sometimes you'll hear a door open and shuffling on the floor. It's usually Maquia going to sleep in Crypto's room though or one of the other members checking on Moll. The noise stops though and everything is silent.


	3. Diamond Dust

**8:00 AM The fight for the bathroom**

For some reason, only one bathroom in the Diamond Dust dorm has a shower with running hot water, the other restrooms have showers that only flow cold water. So at 8 AM (and sometimes earlier) everyone is waking up and rushing to fight for the bathroom if they want to wake up to warmth and not ice. The first person to usually reach the bathroom is Clara, then the Touichi siblings following right after her and then Gazel.

**9:00 AM DRessed**

If you don't get to the showers by 8:30 AM, everyone just goes to the other restrooms and shower in the cold. By now everyone is getting dressed in their uniforms and getting ready. Putting on makeup, styling their alien hair, etc.

**10:00 AM Breakfast**

Because they are in the elite 3, Diamond Dust has the choice to make their own breakfast, or be driven to a place to eat breakfast. They usually opt for option number one. Rhionne cooks breakfast with Beluga while everyone else helps set the table. Once the cooking is done, they all go grab their food and eat together in the kitchen. They then all throw their dishes in the dishwasher and set it so that when they come home they're clean.

**11:00 AM Practice**

They line up, make sure they all have everything and then head out to go practice with the others. During practice, they usually seclude themselves. Sometimes they do a match against Prominence and once in a while, they practice with the lower rank teams. Once in a while they separate and practice alone or with other members from the other teams.

**3:00 PM Lunch Break**

They file out of the soccer field and practice area together, and onto a bus. They're in the elite three, so they're to go to lunch with the other two teams and go speak with Father during that time. They all enjoy seeing Father during this time but don't enjoy being one-upped by Gaia or Prominence. When they're done, they all go back to eh field and continue practicing.

**7:00 PM Home**

Once practice is over and they're all home. All the members happily jump into their cold showers and change into their casual attire. They all head into the yard to talk. The cold air of the night really helps them to relax. While half the team goes outside, Valen and Droll get started on dinner. They receive help from Clara and Gazel half the time too.

**8:00 PM Dinner**

Clara carries out a few platters of the food that was cooked, Gazel carries out plates and cups. Everybody helps pass everything around and such. Frost brings out the pitchers of drinks that have been in the fridge all day. They all sit around the yard and eat while chatting. One of their favorite times of days. Once everyone is done, they bring the dishes in and Blow sets the dishwasher.

**9:00 Free time**

They all get an hour to themselves after dinner to do whatever. Some of them go to bed early, others indulge in hobbies. An example is Rhionne, she'll drag one of the members into her room and have them be a model or test dummy for her clothes she likes to sew up. Clara on the other hand visits Diam because during this time he should be eating dinner with his team. Clara speaks to the Gemini Storm members on a daily basis and spends her sundays over there with them. She's like an older sister to them, a short older sister. Some visit Epsilon and only one visits Prominence.

**10:00 Lights out**

Everyone needs to be home by 10:00 or at least on the grounds. Sometimes a member will stay at another dorm but Gazel is to be told where and who in case of emergencies. Gokka goes to check every one is here, makes sure the doors and windows are locked, and that everything is okay. When he's finished, he will announce an ok on the Intercom system. Once everything is settled, they all go into their rooms and fall asleep.

A special thank you to Swag Giraffe (swaggy-chan), Soccers Heart and Kiko Akira for reviewing and keeping me motivated. Thank you guys!


	4. Prominence

**9:00 AM Wake Up Call**

Whoever is the first one to wake up and head downstairs is the one who will announce on the intercom that it's time to get up. Sometimes everybody accidentally sleeps in and nobody wakes up on time that day.

**9:30 AM Get Dressed**

Everyone is up and gets dressed. They don't take as long as they usually do because most of them do not care about appearance. In fact this could be part of the rivalry between them and Diamond Dust because some of their members literally do just wake up and throw their (sometimes unclean) uniforms on and still look nice.

**10:00 AM Breakfast**

At this time Burn has already gotten dress and will cook breakfast with his long time best friend, Heat. Heat grabs the ingredients and sets utensils up for Burn. Burn usually will make the group a traditional breakfast which consists of steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. Everyone quickly chows down and sets their dishes in their quarters dishwasher before heading to practice.

**11:00 AM Practice**

Prominence heads to the field with the other teams and does a group practice for the first half. This usually consists of Nepper, Bonitona and Grent coming up with different combinations and trying to work with everyone to find new moves that work with the teams rhythm.

**15:00 (3:00 PM) Lunch Break**

During this time they go to lunch with Diamond Dust and Gaia with father. They enjoy it when they one-up the others and see their reactions. There are some times where they opt for just heading back to the quarters and enjoy a lunch made by Barra and Bomber.

**19:00 (7:00 PM) Practice Ends**

When practice ends the team heads back and they all immediately strip their uniforms off and change into their pajamas. During this time Saiden and Satou cook dinner. Saiden does most of the work though so Satou doesn't need to be stressed over the preparing.

**20:00 (8:00 PM) Dinner**

Everyone prepares their plates and settles down in the living room. Rean chooses the movie for the night and they all settle down while eating. Some opt for eating their dinner in their rooms but most of the time the team is together. Once everyone has eaten the dishes are thrown back into the dishwasher so they're ready for morning. They all help clean up and tidy the living room.

**21:00 (9:00 PM) Free Time**

Most of the team heads into their rooms for their free time. Some go to bed early or some (like Berkley) study/do their class work. Others have stayed in the living room to finish the movie and some actually visit other teams. The girls are known for meeting up with other female members once a month for a "Girl's Night."

**22:00 (10:00 PM) Light's Out/Lockdown**

Once the clock strikes at this time, everyone knows they need to either be in the house or they need to have called/notified Burn that they will be staying somewhere else for the night. Heat and Nepper go around and make sure the windows and doors are locked, Rean will be the last one to head to her room because she is in charge of announcing that the house is officially closed and that it is locked down unless there's an emergency.


End file.
